


Cover for "The Man on the Bridge" by boopboop

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/106101012282/marvel-covers-the-man-on-the-bridge-107k-m">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "The Man on the Bridge" by boopboop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The man on the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434274) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/106101012282/marvel-covers-the-man-on-the-bridge-107k-m)


End file.
